Yusei, i'm pregnant
by animegirl1363
Summary: My first try at a male pregnacy story so please go easy on me. contains Yaoi, male pregnancy, and Jack OOCnes cause he gets a job. hope you enjoy. summary sucks.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hi and welcome to my new story. First time I try a male pregnancy story so ya I am a little nervous. I hope you enjoy.**

"Can't tell him. He will go crazy!" Crow said.

"Well you can't hide it forever. I mean how hard is it to say 'Yusei I'm pregnant.' Jack said.

The two then heard the front door close and turned to see a shocked Yusei standing there. There was a long awkward silence before Yusei spoke.

"ok, Jack who's the father?" Yusei asked.

Jack let out an offended huff.

"Well, good to know you think I'm a whore. But I'm not the one pregnant, your boyfriend here is." Jack said pointing at Crow.

"Crow!" Yusei yelled still in shock.

"Yes, Yusei I'm pregnant. With your child." Crow said.

Yusei sat down on the couch to take in everything. He let out a deep breath.

"How did this happen?" Yusei said.

"If you don't know how this happens, someone needs to tell you about the birds and the bees." Jack said.

"The birds and the bees had nothing to do with this." Yusei said.

"Ok, then the grasshopper and the ant." Jack said as Yusei sighed.

"So, Crow what are we going to do?" Yusei said looking around for Crow.

Crow had politely made his way to the kitchen and was eating a chocolate cake.

"I'm sorry what were we talking about?" Crow said as Yusei let out a sigh.

"looks like we have a pregnancy to prepare for." Yusei said.

**A/N: Well I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry for the shortness. Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: there might be slight jack OOCness cause he gets a job. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Jack came downstairs yawning. He saw Yusei sitting on the couch looking distressed.

"What's wrong Yusei?" jack asked.

"nothing just that we are kind of short on rent." Yusei said.

"I thought you and Crow always come up with the rent." jack said.

"Crow is taking a hiatus from his job remember." Yusei said reminding jack that Crow is pregnant.

"Oh. So how do you plan on getting the rent money?" jack asked.

"Well, I was hoping to convince you to get a job." Yusei said with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Not a chance." Jack said.

"Jack, please. You can work at the coffee shop." Yusei said.

"Why is Jack going to work at the coffee shop?" Crow said coming downstairs and headed for the kitchen.

"I'm not working at the coffee shop." Jack said.

"We are low on rent and I'm trying to convince Jack to get a job." Yusei said.

"Ya, cause lazy bums don't work." Crow said taking a bite out of chocolate ice cream.

Jack gave Crow a mean look.

"if you don't help, we will all be living out on the street." Yusei said.

Jack didn't want to live on the streets. So he let out a defeated sigh and agreed to get a job.

The next day at the coffee shop

"I can't believe I have to work here." Jack said out loud.

"I can't believe I get to work with THE Jack Atlas." the waiter girl squealed as she changed the sign from closed to open.

Jack drank coffee through out the day to get the energy he needed to survive work. Which resulted in him becoming jittery. Yusei and Crow stopped by the coffee shop to see how Jack was doing. They saw Jack jumping from customer to customer taking there orders as they left.

"Yusei, Crow, what are you doing here? How was your day? Can I take your order?" jack said rapidly with no pauses.

"Jack how much coffee did you drink?" Yusei asked.

"I don't know. About four or five." jack said.

The waitress came over to them and handed a bill to Yusei.

"I told you this was a bad idea." Crow said.

"Who knew working could be so easy. Why didn't I think of this be…" jack fainted and fell to the ground with a thud. He was finally coming down from all that coffee.

"He's fired isn't he." Yusei said.

"yep." the waitress said.

Yusei and Crow let out a sigh as Yusei picked up Jack and carried him back to the garage.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and sorry for the OOC jack. Please read and review. no flames about the ooc jack cause i warned you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey! I know this was suppose to be a funny FanFic, but I need to put in some drama ok.**

Yusei and Crow were both watching TV, while Crow ate a three layered chocolate cake. Jack came into the garage holding a camera.

"This is the garage, and this is you at four month's inside Crow." Jack said pointing the camera at Crow's stomach.

"What are you doing?" Crow asked.

"Making a video diary for the baby." Jack answered.

"Over here is Yusei, your dad. And Crow is um… who's the mom?" Jack asked.

Yusei and Crow just looked at each other with confused looks on there faces.

"I don't know. We have never thought of it before." Yusei said.

"I just figured the baby would call us both dad." Crow said.

"Well, lets make Crow the 'mom' since he acts more like a girl than Yusei." jack said.

"And he's carrying the child." Yusei added.

"And one more question, where is the baby going to come out of? Just wondering." Jack said.

Yusei looked at Crow like he knew the answer.

"Um… C-section I guess?" Crow said just as confused as Yusei and jack was.

Jack went upstairs to videotape the rest of the garage.

"Crow I have to tell you something." Yusei said worried.

Crow could hear the seriousness in Yusei's voice.

"What's wrong?" Crow asked.

"Please be careful with the baby." Yusei said grabbing crow by his hands.

Truth is, Yusei had a nightmare about losing the baby and he didn't want that to happen. Ever since that dream, Yusei just has this uneasy feeling.

"I promise I'll be careful." Crow said. Yusei placed a small kiss Crow's forehead.

"Come on lets go out for a walk. And we can bring jack with us." Crow said.

Yusei, Crow, and Jack went out to walk along the beachside. Yusei and Crow were holding hands while Jack was video taping every moment. A few hours later they went back to the garage noticing the door was opened.

"Did anyone forget to close the door?" Crow asked with worry in his voice.

"No." Yusei and Jack said in unison.

Yusei went up to the door Jack gave Crow the camera and followed Yusei to the door. Before entering Yusei and Jack peeked inside. When they looked inside they saw someone running out the garage. In the robber's attempt to get away he ran into Crow knocking him down.

"Crow!" Yusei screamed running over to him with Jack following.

Crow held his stomach in pain.

"Crow!" Yusei said knelling down next to Crow. Jack was already on his cell phone calling the hospital.

"Yusei." Crow struggled to say with tears falling from his eyes.

"Everything will be fine." Yusei said crying too.

**A/N: And there is the drama and cliffhanger. sorry its short. Do not send me hate reviews cause this is male pregnancy. I warned you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I forgot to tell everyone in the last chapter that this chapter is going to feature a time skip. When I typed up the original chapter four, it came out WAY too short. So I had to combined chapters four and five. Anyways I hope you enjoy.**

Yusei was in tears at the hospital. He was waiting for someone to come out and tell him the baby and Crow was alright.

"Yusei let's think positive. Not all falls are dangerous to the baby." jack said trying to calm Yusei down.

"Yes. But… I'm just worried." Yusei said.

"Everything is going to be alright." Jack said.

A few minutes pasted and a doctor came up to Yusei and Jack, telling them they can go see Crow.

"Yusei the baby is ok." Crow said. Yusei and Jack let a big sigh of relief.

"See I told you nothing bad was going to happen." Jack said.

"I am going to have to stay here overnight so they can monitor my blood pressure." Crow said.

"And we will be right here." Yusei said.

Yusei, Crow, and Jack stayed with Crow overnight at the hospital. When morning came they checked Crow out the hospital and went back to the garage. They haven't been to the garage. Yet so they checked around for any missing things.

"They took our food!" Yusei yelled from the kitchen.

"And they took my wine I had in my room!" Jack said angrily coming from downstairs.

"So I guess they only took the food and Jack's wine." Crow said.

"So we have to replace all the food." Yusei said.

"And my wine." Jack said.

"You need to get a job to replace your own wine Jack." Crow said.

"For information I got a job yesterday and I started at five o clock." Jack said.

Yusei and Crow just waited for Jack to realize what he just said. Then Jack's cell phone rang.

"Hello. Ok I understand." Jack said.

"You got fired didn't you." Crow said.

"Yep, I remember I didn't go yesterday." Jack realized.

Yusei and Crow just let out a sigh.

"let go to the store and some food." Yusei said.

**A/N: Crow's and yusei's baby is ok. I Know not a good way to end chapter, I'm sorry. And sorry for the shortness. I wanted to let you guys choose the gender of the baby. So let me know in the reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: People! This is the last chapter. I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favored, alerted, or even read this story. Now on with the story. This chapter has a time skip that continues from the last chapter. And I cannot write labor scenes so if it's horrible I'm sorry.**

Five months have passed, and Crow is close to his due date. Right now, Yusei, Aki, and Carly, are out at the store. Jack is with crow at the garage when Crow came downstairs.

"Jack I think the baby is coming." Crow said.

"What! Your not due for another two weeks." Jack said starting to panic as he ran of to Crow.

"Tell that to the baby!" Crow said as a contraction came to him. He grabbed Jack's hand and squeezed it really hard. Crow and Jack screamed and Jack fainted when Crow's contraction ended.

"Useless." Crow said.

Another contraction happened when Yusei, Aki, and Carly came into the garage.

"Crow!" Yusei yelled as he ran to help Crow.

Yusei didn't see Jack on the floor fainted, so he tripped over him.

"My ankle!" Yusei cried out.

Carly took everyone to the hospital in her car. Yes it was cramped and she got a few tickets for speeding and passing red lights. At the hospital, Jack and Yusei were in wheel chairs while Crow walked in.

"Help we're having a baby!" Yusei screamed.

"Which one is having the baby?" a nearby receptionist said. Everyone looked at her with angry looks on their faces. Crow got another contraction and grabbed the receptionist's hand and squeezed it. A real doctor came and escorted Crow to the birth room. While Yusei had to go and get a cast out on his foot and Jack had to get a bandage around his head. It didn't look like it, but he took a nasty fall.

After Yusei got his cast put on Jack started to wake up.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"You fainted when Crow started to have contractions." Aki explained.

"What happened to you?" Jack said looking at Yusei.

"I tripped over you and twisted my ankle." Yusei said.

Soon a doctor came into the room saying that Yusei's babies have been born. Yusei was very happy, then he realized he said 'babies.' was wheel chaired to the room Crow was in, by Jack. Crow was holding two babies that were wrapped in blankets. Crow gave Yusei one of them to hold. He was holding the baby girl who's hair had black roots blond tips. Crow was holding the baby boy who's hair was black at the roots and orange at the tips.

"They are so cute." Aki said while Carly and Jack was tearing up.

"Jack are you crying." Crow said.

"Yes, I, Jack Atlas is crying at this moment. I am an uncle now." Jack said proudly.

The moment was interrupted by the doctor asked them the names of the babies.

"We haven't thought much about that." Yusei said as he and Crow looked at each other with confused looks on their faces.

"Their names will be Jack Jr. and Jacky." Jack said.

"We are not naming the babies after you Jack." Crow said.

"Yeah, because their names will be C.C and Yu." Carly said.

"Or Eli and Raven." Aki suggested.

"Those names are horrible. Their names will be powerful like a king. that's why they will be named after me." Jack said.

"There not your kids." Carly said.

"And they will be named Eli and Raven." Aki said.

"Fat chance!" Carly said.

"Like your names are better." Aki said

"They will be named Jack Jr. and Jacky!" Jack yelled.

"Do we get a say?" Yusei and Crow said in unison.

"NO!" They all shouted.

All three of them started to argue over names.

"How about Hinabi and Yukinari." Yusei suggested.

"I like that." Crow said as Yusei gave him a kiss.

Yusei and Crow watched there friends argue over names. They would tell them they picked out the names when they stop arguing or when the doctor kicks them out. Whichever came first.

**A/N: well that's it. Again I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favored, alerted, or just even read this story. When I counted the reviews for the gender of the baby, it came out as a tie and no tiebreaker, so I thought of twins. I hope that's ok. Anyways I'll probably see you guys on another one of my stories, until then I'll see you laters.**


End file.
